


Into the Light

by Lir_Soracia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Neck Kissing, POV Outsider, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/pseuds/Lir_Soracia
Summary: Micah is a new transfer to the New York institute. He heard the rumors about the Head of the Institute being gay and with a downworlder. He isn't expecting what he finds, on any level.





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I love outsider pov and this is my take on a brand new transfer to the institute having to confront not only how Alec is but how the rest of them support him. Hope you like! <3

They told him it was safe - safer, now, that he didn't have to hide anymore. Being like he was, who he was, openly - was okay. He was small and slender and had long hair, though he kept it braided - it all made him a target. Even from his parents he wasn't safe, never had been. 

He didn't really believe it until he was transferred to New York, and saw Alec Lightwood, actual Head of the institute, greeting his boyfriend. 

Micah had heard the rumors, of course, he knew vaguely that Alec had gotten in trouble for dating a downworlder and a man, but he never expected to see it. Right in front of him, in front of everyone. 

The glittery warlock strolled in, casual as if he belonged here, calling greetings to a few people as he passed. When Alec caught sight of him, Micah watched in stunned astonishment as the stem, emotionless facade on his Head of Institute's face, his entire body just melted, going soft and relaxed as a brilliant smile lighted up his face. 

Micah had never seen him smile before. He watched dazedly as Alec reached for the warlock, drawing him closer and reaching up to touch his carefully made up face. The warlock was beaming at him, looking soft and gentle as well, in a way Micah had never known a downworlder could be. Not that he'd known many. 

They said something to each other, and then Alec leaned even closer and kissed his boyfriend, long and hungry. Right in front of everyone, but no one else seemed to think anything of it, most were barely paying attention. Like it happened all the time. Like it was normal. 

Micah's world shattered. He felt numb, unable to process as everything he'd ever known, been taught, felt, shifted and splintered, raining down around him. How was he going to put the pieces together again? He'd always been told that he was wrong, that he had to change, that his feelings were scandalous. 

He remained standing there, staring but unaware as Alec and his boyfriend were talking, still touching, as if they were drawn by magnets. They were beautiful and radiant, and an unidentifiable feeling surged and ached in Micah's chest. He wondered absently what it was. 

A voice finally broke into his daze of confusion, light and warm and concerned. 

"Are you okay?" The voice was next to him, and Micah turned slowly to see another young shadowhunter, probably in his twenties like Micah, looking both worried and wary. Micah had seen him before, he thought his name was Lucas. He was pretty, Micah had definitely noticed and watched him a time or two. More than that, really. 

Right now, having someone that attractive so close and focused on him made him uncomfortable, and he hunched his shoulders a bit. 

"I... don't know," he answered finally, clearing his throat when his voice came out hoarse. 

The wariness on Lucas' face increased, but he still looked concerned. He brushed his curly hair out of his eyes, seeming to hesitate over his words. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, and there was something hard in his voice despite the concern. 

Micah felt a little caught out, without knowing why, and he rocked back on his heels, still feeling like the world was clouded and unsteady. 

"Do they do that a lot?" he blurted out in his daze, waving a hand helplessly toward the sight of them, asking someone who might know the main thing on his mind. _Is this normal? How can this be normal and everyone's okay with it?_

Lucas' gaze sharpened, his mouth twisting with something like disappointment as he studied Micah's face. Micah wondered vaguely why that would be. Was his response that unexpected? 

"Yeah, they do, all the time," Lucas informed him, sounding almost challenging. His eyes were bright, hard diamonds of steel. A spark of arousal flickered in Micah's gut despite the feeling that Lucas was angry for some reason. "Why do you care?" Lucas continued, and there was definite anger and warning in his voice now. 

Micah shifted uncomfortably, looking down and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He cared because it upended his entire world, presented him with something he'd never dreamed of that he suddenly, desperately wanted to have. He couldn't say that to Lucas. 

"I - never thought I - that, could be normal. That people wouldn't care."

"Hey," came Lucas' voice, suddenly soft. His hand reached toward Micah's face, then settled on his shoulder with a reassuring squeeze. "You're safe here, you're one of us. There's several of us here, Alec goes out of his way to give us a place if we need one. Don't worry, okay?" 

Micah's eyes flew up to meet Lucas' in sudden terror, that someone could have seen through him so easily, but Lucas' eyes were soft and kind, and Micah shifted uneasily. 

"I - I'm not -" Like that, he was going to say, but suddenly he couldn't lie to those eyes. "I never told anyone," he said finally. "Nobody knows." 

"It's okay," Lucas promised him. "Nobody here will say anything, Alec makes sure of that." He smiled, warm and open, and his eyes were magnetic. "I'm one of the enforcers, well, unofficially, there's no official position and Alec probably doesn't even know we're doing it, but we talk to all the new guys and make sure no has problematic attitudes or will say anything hateful." 

"Oh," Micah said, at a bit of a loss. "You thought I might -" He swallowed hard and looked away, feeling his stomach sink a bit. That was the only reason Lucas came to talk to him, of course. 

"I wouldn't, I would never," he promised fervently, his eyes dragged up again by Lucas' soft laugh. 

"I know," Lucas assured him, his hand shifting from Micah's shoulder to his neck, making heat rush through him. Lucas' thumb brushed absently at his jawline, and Micah suppressed a shiver, wondering what was going on. "You're adorable," Lucas told him, and Micah felt dizzy. 

"A-are you flirting with me?" he asked in disbelief. Why would someone who looked like that be flirting with him? 

"Of course," Lucas told him, grinning at him and leaning in to press their foreheads together. "You're so pretty," he said softly, and Micah felt like he was dreaming. 

"No," he murmured, "that's you, I’ve seen you around, you know, I've been watching you, not like a stalker, I'm not a stalker but you're just so pretty, I can't help looking at you." 

Lucas' smile grew broader, and his hands slid down to grasp Micah's waist, squeezing a little. "I really want to kiss you, its that okay?" 

Micah stared at him dazedly, feeling more than ever like he was dreaming. It was maybe that feeling that had him answering, "Y-yeah..." He was too breathless to say more, but it didn't seem to matter. 

Lucas' face lit up, and he shifted, pulling back a little to slip his arms around Micah's waist and pull him closer. Then he tilted his head, leaning in and Micah gave up on breathing. 

It was slow at first, just soft lips brushing together, tingling and shooting sparks, but manageable. A little nibble here and there sent lightning down Micah's spine, heat lingering in his gut. Then Lucas ran his tongue across the seam of Micah's lips, and Micah gasped, and everything changed. 

Lucas slipped his tongue in to tangle with his own, and it wasn't soft anymore, it was fire, needy and desperate. Micah had never felt anything like this before, hadn't known that he could. 

Overwhelmed, he kissed back as well as he could, trying to copy what Lucas did, and he seemed to be doing alright, as Lucas pulled back with a groan. He rested their foreheads together again, both of them breathing hard. 

"Okay?" Lucas asked worriedly, and Micah nodded wordlessly. He didn't have words, not after that. "Okay," Lucas breathed, and leaned in to kiss him again. 

It was amazing, intoxicating, and Micah forgot everything but the feeling of Lucas' hands on him, the warmth of his body and the heat of his mouth. He pushed forward, trying to get closer, and ended up backing the taller boy against the nearest wall. Not that he seemed to mind. 

Micah pulled back, a little shocked at what he'd done, and they looked at each other wide-eyed for a moment, sobbing for breath. 

"I - I'm sorry," he began, stammering, flexing his hands on Lucas' arms and wondering if he should let go, but Lucas interrupted him. 

"Please," he said, his silver eyes nearly all black now, "please, I, kiss me again." He sounded not just pleading but desperate, and Micah hesitated. Lucas nearly whined. The kiss had been more sweet and fiery than he'd been expecting, and he wanted more. 

Micah looked at him for a moment, his eyes drifting down to that red, swołlen, well-kissed mouth, and that was temptation itself. But should he? He couldn't remember reasons why he shouldn't, but he was sure there were some. 

"Lucas," he whispered, sighing out his name in a way that made Lucas shiver in his arms. "I'm not very good at this, I've never... done this before..." 

"You're fine, you're great, it was good....Please," Lucas said again, fingers tightening on Micah's waist. "Please, by the Angel, kiss me again." 

Micah nodded finally, biting his lip, which Lucas found incredibly sexy. As well as the confidence and determination that flashed through Micah's eyes as he leaned forward, whispering, "Shhh, then, I will." 

Their lips met softly, almost carefully, and when Lucas groaned in anticipation, his mouth dropping open invitingly, Micah took advantage, sliding his tongue in to explore Lucas' mouth thoroughly. Slowly. Lucas melted against the wall, his knees going weak as Micah took possession of his mouth, slowly and carefully. No one had ever kissed him like this before, like they were learning him. Like he mattered. 

They parted for breath again, and Lucas did his best not to grind up with his hips, but he was so hard, and he could feel that Micah was too. Still, he didn't want to end this suddenly, so he kept as still as he could, gazing at Micah's pretty face through half lidded eyes. 

"Please," he whispered again, and like magic, Micah smiled. 

Their lips fastened together again and they both drowned in it, hands roaming over bodies, Micah's resting on Lucas' hard chest, and Lucas slipping his under Micah's shirt, touching warm skin and feeling the heat roll up his arms. He stroked Micah's back, up and down, then slid his hands around to touch his abs, tracing the lines, then up to brush across his chest. He caught a nipple and Micah's hips jerked against him, but he left it alone, merely sliding both hands back down to his waist. 

Micah wasn't sure what he wanted, all he knew was that it was Lucas, however and wherever he could get him. He doubted this would happen again, Lucas would probably go on his merry way and make out with other people, and Micah didn't have a claim on him no matter how much that stung. 

Eventually they both had to breathe, pulling back just far enough to pant into each other's mouths, fingers still clutching bruisingly tight. 

"Okay," said Lucas after a minute, "okay, we need to stop or - or relocate, or I'm gonna come in my pants." 

Micah's eyes widened, surprised at finding Lucas in the same predicament, and he blushed. "I - yeah, me too," he confessed, unable to look away. Slowly it filtered in to him where they were, and his dark blue eyes took on a slight tinge of panic. "I forgot where we were, oh Raziel..." 

"It's okay," Lucas hurried to assure him. "No one will care unless we go - further." His smile turned wry, a little hesitant. "I forgot too, for a little while there." He reached up to brush back a strand of Micah's hair that had come loose from his braid. 

"We can go - there's a lot of good makeout spots we can meet up in, or you can just come to my room..." 

"Your... room?" Micah was stunned. "You... want to see me again?" 

"I want to see you, I want to date you," Lucas corrected, smiling with something hopeful in his eyes. "I want to be your boyfriend, if that's okay with you," he added, sliding his hands down to grip Micah's own. 

"Y-yeah," Micah stuttered, feeling like his world had turned upside down. But it was no longer shattered, just... confusing. He could deal with confusing. "O-okay, if you want to." He smiled shyly, feeling his face turn red again. 

"Excellent," Lucas said cheerfully, his smile wide and bright, his eyes shining. Micah had never seen anything so beautiful. He let Lucas take his hand, and tug him away from the wall. "Come on, I want you to meet them!" 

Micah balked a little when he saw Lucas meant the Head of the Institute and his boyfriend, but the warm grip on his hand was reassuring, and he followed reluctantly, trying to smile when Alec and his boyfriend looked over at them approaching. 

"Hey boss," Lucas said cheerfully, giving Alec a lazy salute. "I wanted you guys to meet someone."

Alec raised his eyebrows, but turned fully toward them, letting Magnus wrap an arm around his waist. 

"Both of us?" Magnus questioned, nuzzling Alec's neck, and Lucas rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, both of you," he insisted, and Magnus straightened, studying the two shadowhunters curiously. 

"This is Micah, my boyfriend," Lucas began, and a thrill ran through Micah at the word. He just told his boss that Micah was his boyfriend! He smiled a little stupidly as he reached out a hand for them to shake. 

"Nice to meet you," he murmured, still a bit in awe of them. 

"We just want you to know what a difference you've made," Lucas told them seriously, glancing at Micah and then back at the two of them. "Micah's from one of those repressive, hateful places and he would never.... we would never have found each other if it wasn't for you." He slipped his own arm around Micah's waist to hold him close, and Micah let him. 

"We mostly did it for us," Alec admitted, leaning back against his lover and smiling up at him. 

"I know," Lucas agreed. "But you've changed so many lives. Including ours." 

Micah knew his face was bright red, but he nodded. "I didn't.... until I came here, I never imagined that... I could be okay." 

"I know the feeling," Alec said softly, smiling at him. "I'm glad you've found a safe place here." 

Micah nodded firmly. "Yeah, I think I have. Thank you, thank you both so much." 

"You're welcome," Alec assured them, as Lucas tugged his new boyfriend away again. 

"Welllll, that's interesting," Magnus drawled in Alec's ear. Alec shivered a little. 

"What is?" he asked, lifting a hand to stroke through Magnus' hair behind him. 

"Little Lucas has a boyfriend," Magnus explained, chuckling, and Alec twisted to look up at him. 

"Why?" he asked, bemused. Lucas was one of his more reliable shadowhunters, and Alec definitely appreciated the way he kept order among the new recruits, but there wasn't anything about him that he thought would catch Magnus' attention. 

"Oh, he's been waiting," Magnus explained, kissing his way up Alec's neck. It didn't do much for his focus on the conversation. "Rather like I was." 

Waiting... like Magnus? It took a couple of minutes for that to sink in. "For someone... like me?" Alec asked breathlessly. 

"For someone special," Magnus agreed in a low tone that went straight to Alec's groin.

"We can't... do this here," Alec gasped, pushing ineffectually at Magnus' hands on him, trying not to push back into the hardness behind him. Reluctantly, Magnus let him go. 

"Meet me in your rooms, then," he purred sinfully in Alec's ear, and knew he'd won when Alec shivered again. 

"Yeah, okay," Alec breathed, gripping the edge of the desk tight as he watched him go. How did this always happen in the middle of his workday. It wasn't fair at all. 


End file.
